


Supporting Your Homie

by NinjaMutt



Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMutt/pseuds/NinjaMutt





	Supporting Your Homie

Alec: You’re an idiot.

Jakob: I am. I’m your idiot.

<3


End file.
